littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer and a good friend of Winnie the Pooh's, and Pooh also met Ash's other friends Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and others. They first met Ash in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, and since then he has appeared in Pooh's future adventures as a guest character. His prowess in Pokémon Training and his courage have saved the day countless times, especially with his best friend, Pikachu. He and Pikachu are the founders and leaders of the Ash's Adventures Team. He's also a childhood rival to Gary Oak as well as a childhood friend to Serena. Before Ash began his journey as a Pokémon trainer, he attended Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he will learn what he'll expect once he's a trainer. During that time, he met Serena, who also attended the camp. Once he met her, he noticed that she was lost, alone, scared, and even hurt when she fell and scraped her knee after getting startled by a Poliwag. He saved her by tending her injury and helping her stand back up. Then he guided her out of the forest and showed her the way back to the campsite. Since then, Ash and Serena became close childhood friends. Relationships Pikachu: Pikachu has been Ash's first Pokemon and best friends since they're journey in the Pokemon world. The two form a brother like bond. Misty: Misty was Ash's first traveling companion. Brock: ??? Tracey Skechit: ??? May: ??? Max: ??? Dawn: ??? Iris: ??? Cilan: ??? Serena: Ever since they were little kids back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Ash has found Serena, but her knee injured and puts a handkerchief on her knee and helps her stand up. Later Serena became in love with him and became his girlfriend. And whenever Ash gets hurt or is in trouble, Serena gets worried. Clemont: Ash is a fan of Clemont's technology. Bonnie: ??? Winnie the Pooh: Ash and Pooh have a close bond since the day he met Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore as he learned they are friends with Christopher Robin. And been through a lot of exciting adventures. Piglet: ??? Tigger: ??? Rabbit: ??? Eeyore: ??? Korra: ??? Josh Framm: ??? Shaggy Rogers: Ash and Shaggy have a close bond, but they do have a fond for eating. Despite his cowardice, Shaggy is always there to help Ash and his friends when they're in danger. Scooby-Doo: Ash and Scooby-Doo get along really well. Whenever Ash or one of his friends get into trouble like dealing with Team Rocket, Scooby is always there to protect them from danger despite his cowardice. Fred Jones: Ash and Fred Jones are close to each other, but they have been playing sports. Fred shows an older brother figure to Ash. Tino Tonitini: Ash and Tino are best friends. Emerl: ??? Tai Kamiya: ??? Davis Motomiya: ??? Takato Matsuki: ??? Takuya Kanbara: ??? Simba: ??? Littlefoot and his friends: ??? Twilight Sparkle: ??? Rainbow Dash: Ash and Rainbow Dash are great friends. They both share their one thing in command to reach their goals Rainbow asks Ash what it's like to become a Pokémon master. And Rainbow Dash returns to explain to Ash about her dream to become a Wonderbolt. Hiro (Thomas & Friends): ??? Lightning McQueen Ash and Lightning are good friends. They both want to accomplish their goals. Ash wants to be a Pokemon master while Lightning wants to be a Piston Cup winner. SpongeBob ??? Patrick ??? Mr. Krabs ??? Squidward ??? Sandy Cheeks ??? Eliza Thornberry ??? Henry Rowengartner He and Henry have a strong bond. Ash's Pokemon On hand * Pikachu * Rowlet * Lycanroc (Dusk Form) * Litten Travelling with * Rotom Pokédex * Nebby With Professor Oak * Bulbasaur * Charizard * Squirtle * Kingler * Muk * Tauros (x30) * Snorlax * Heracross * Bayleef * Quilava * Totodile * Noctowl * Donphan * Swellow * Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Glalie * Staraptor * Torterra * Infernape * Buizel * Gliscor * Gible * Unfezant * Oshawott * Pignite * Snivy * Scraggy * Leavanny * Palpitoad * Boldore * Krookodile * Talonflame * Hawlucha * Noivern Released * Butterfree * Pidgeot * Lapras * Seaking * Greninja With someone else * Primeape * Goodra Given away * Beedrill Traded away * Raticate * Aipom